


Awesome bird shitting exceptionally on maratelle

by slatzmotivikivey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, autism - Fandom, poop - Fandom, shit - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slatzmotivikivey/pseuds/slatzmotivikivey
Summary: awesome bird shits exceptionally on maratelle. i worked very hard on this please be nice
Relationships: Brendol Hux/Maratelle Hux, maratelle hux/bird
Comments: 4





	Awesome bird shitting exceptionally on maratelle

IT was so late in the afternoon on srkanis and maratelle had been i her shed apl day and she as sp tied. As she s2as walingt back to her house lie 20 feet away a fuckig massive ass bird comes in ans shits piles of white uot shit on her. She is very ssd and she cries very loud as the shit solidifies around her very quickly like cement. Brendol comes running out and screams because his wife is trapped in her poopy prison forever. Poop is harder than carbinite!!! Maratelke is suffocating!!!!! Help her brendol1!!!!!!!!! Brendol runs to the shed and gers his diamond pickaxe and starts mining her hout but its too lalte/ she is marapoop. :( brendol is sad and cries about his poopy wife. Shes hot flaming poop in the middle of white hard shit. Its what she deserves honestly.


End file.
